To Reach the Stars Above
by Luster Tolasi
Summary: To protect the world from devastation, an unlikely being joins forces with the world's premiere underground syndicate - Team Rocket. Mew's goal - to unite all peoples within the nations.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir."

Giovanni Rocketto looked up from the papers he was managing to view the intercom upon his desk. Reaching out with a single hand, he pressed down to respond. "I hope this is important, Felicity. You know I'm not to be disturbed at this time of day." His voice spoke plainly with the barest undercurrent of an edge.

"I understand, sir. You have a visitor regarding the trial revisions for your eyes only."

The coded message came across loud and clear. 'You have someone here with knowledge of Team Rocket and they want to meet you.'

Giovanni's eyes went sharp. "Send them in. We are not to be disturbed."

"Understood, sir."

Folding his hands, he waited the minute time it took for the visitor to reach his office. Everything about an individual could be used to understand them, so even from the gentle knock at the door from this mystery person, Giovanni began to make a profile.

"Come in."

The man that entered did so with confidence and without haste to his pace. Walking forward until he stood a pace behind the chairs across from Giovanni, he gave a shallow bow. "I thank you for the opportunity to meet, Mister Rocketto. I have a business proposition for you if you would be willing to hear me out."

The bow was casual, the pace measured, the words contained surety… This was a man that knew who he was facing down and still believed he had power. Either his words would prove this true or they would be the last he uttered. He offered the man a seat with a wave and the stranger accepted and sat tall. Giovanni used this opportunity to take control of the conversation and get the pieces of information he needed to work the situation in his favor.

"And what, pray tell, do you think you could offer me? I don't take kindly to strangers knowing things they shouldn't."

The man took the threat calmly. "I am a person of no small power who believes in the message and direction you seek and I aim to offer my support to your cause. I came to the knowledge of your cause through a… cousin, you could say. I was their only contact before they went into hiding, though how hidden they'll remain depends on what funds you divert to their discovery. I hope what I'm offering will allow a blind eye to be turned to them."

The words were not along the lines of what Giovanni wanted to hear. "What power could you possibly have where I wouldn't cut loose ends that appear of their own will? Do you seek to extort me in my own office?"

The man lightly shook his head. "My word choice was poor. Forgive me, I haven't discussed with someone at length like this in some time. No, Mister Rocketto, between the four separate firearms pointed at me and the psychic dampeners insulating this office, I would not seek to exert any term of force over you. Again, I aim to support you in your cause."

Warning bells rang throughout Giovanni's head. Any psychic worth their salt could detect a dampener if they tried to exert their power, but for him to know the exact number of guns pointing at him spoke of something he couldn't place, and he didn't like the feeling. The man was too calm and too knowledgeable for someone he'd never met or even heard of. They had never given a name to add weight to their claims. They acted not just as if they were equal, but as if they were the ones that held the power, and such a thing set Giovanni's nerves on edge. Something was wrong here and it needed to be resolved now.

With a nudge of his foot, the hidden firearms unloaded upon the individual, loud even through the silencers.

"Your instincts must be screaming at you, Mister Rocketto."

The man sat still in the same place, but now with bullets hovering in the air around him from the directions the guns fired, the ammunition never reaching its target.

"I assure you, I mean you no harm and if you don't trust me at my word, trust the word of your childhood friend." The man extended a hand towards the persian that lay behind the desk.

Giovanni didn't even register the mention of the knowledge of the association he had with his pokemon as he turned to watch his feline companion come to a formal bow at the person across the desk. Turning in awe, he demanded an answer as his composure began to break. "What… are you…?"

The man gave but a small smile as he nodded in thanks to the persian and came to address the secret leader of an underground organization. "I've been called many things in my time, but the one that would mean the most to you is…"

With a flash of light that overtook the otherwise dim office space did the man come to be anything but a man. A small, pink, feline body with a thin, wiry tail that flicked idly with its owner's thoughts floated before the head of Team Rocket almost carefree if but for the glint in the being's eyes that betrayed the seriousness of the situation.

In its native tongue, it spoke but a single word, declaring itself as an entity few would see and even fewer would interact with: _"Mew~"_

With a force unable to be contained even with the strength of some of the highest-grade psychic dampeners encasing his office, the being's voice rang through Giovanni's mind. _"So, care to do business?"_

Time felt as if it had stopped. Giovanni's thoughts were reeling. He could tell you the amount of resources that he poured into the discovery and acquisition of Mew's DNA and the people he had to pay off to keep the knowledge of its existence hushed. Knowledge of his business was not one of his faults. Never in his days did this scenario play out in his mind and for one of the few times in his life was Giovanni stumped as how to proceed.

A gentle chuckling brought him back out of his thoughts and led to a frown on his face as he looked at the mythical being across from him. He got a smile back. _"Now now, there's no need for that face. There is something about me going au natural, though, right? The looks never get old."_

Giovanni bridged his hands in front of him. "Tell me then, Mew, why I shouldn't try everything in my power to incarcerate you right now?"

The legend's smile became a little darker. _"For the very reason you asked the question instead of actually trying it. You know very well that you're only alive right now because I haven't seen fit to kill you. And after what you did to my newest cousin? It did cross my mind more than once."_

The mob boss's eyes looked on with the sharpness of obsidian until a sharp exclamation from his pokemon visitor brought the heavy atmosphere a little lighter. _"However! That is not what I came here to do business with you for outside of a request to leave my new cousin alone and deal with the mind wipe like a man."_

He took it for what it was. "We call those orders and I'm the one that gives them out here. I'm no pawn to be moved."

Mew turned their head. _"Ah yes, that human game. I assure you, Mister Rocketto, you are much more valuable than a footsoldier and by no means do I want to place myself as your king. I feel we can be playing on the same side of the board and wanted to propose things in person.. pokemon.. whatever, to garner your proper attention. No small power could possibly do what's necessary in this world."_

"And what's necessary in this world, Mew? If you wanted a power base, why not go to the League? I thought they'd be more the style of the gods preaching their sublime view of the world behind their lies."

_"Now, you can't blame me for having words put into my mouth from other sources. I've done no such preaching myself so can we drop the hostilities from this point forward? Please? You're right that I could go to the League with this, but I chose you for a reason and I'd like a chance to say my piece."_

Giovanni lowered his hands down to lay flat on his desk for a moment, then reached into a side cabinet near his desk to pull out two small glasses and a bottle of mid-grade alcohol. Pouring the pair of them a drink, though whether the being would see the significance was beyond him, Giovanni threw back a shot to deal with the shock of the reveal still coursing through him, then poured a second to sip on. It kept him in check when he needed to do business.

"Very well. Out of what little respect I hold for you as a god of this world will I speak candidly."

Mew grinned. _"Fantastic, and it's because I'm not a god that I'm even here. Consider me a… caretaker."_

The glass that was poured for the legend began to float on its own accord and swirled gently before its mouth. "Ah yes, one of father's better choices if I do say so myself. Nothing like a little poison to promote friendship."

Mew then tipped back a small drink and smacked its lips afterwards. _"Mm, you see, Mister Rocketto, you don't spare any expense when it comes to a cause you find worthy. You didn't go cheap on me with the drink but you saved your Pre-Era vintage in case I didn't know the significance of the gesture. Everything you do is measured."_

Giovanni went as wide-eyed as the gesture would usually take him. Mew tipped back another mouthful and smiled. _"Yes, the little kitty knows its alcohol, surprise surprise. Should we join business ventures, you'll find I'm actually very aware of the world, which actually leads me into what I need to discuss."_

"And what could I possibly help out a creator with?"

_"Rhetoric doesn't suit you, Mister Rocketto. We both know the world is two steps away from being a totalitarian state. What I have is an offer you might find too good to refuse, with only minor conditions on your side to make the deal complete."_

Giovanni took a sip of his drink in apprehension hidden even to himself. "I'd hear the conditions first before the deal. I prefer to know what I'm sacrificing for a gain."

Mew nodded. _"Very well. My conditions for this deal involve your exploitation of my children and cousin. You will leave - Mewtwo - and isn't that distasteful. They're a unique being, you know? Anyway, you will leave them alone and not seek them out as well as change the handling of the pokemon under your business's possession. I can draft a plan for their care that would fit your budget even if it never touched your heart."_

Giovanni frowned. "And what do you have to offer that would even have a chance at changing the way I feel about your kind? What would I possibly risk my entire business for?"

Mew tilted their head and gave a lazy smile. _"How about me?"_

A raised eyebrow was all that answered the psychic-type. Mew dropped the smile and looked back blankly. _"No, I'm not talking about my good graces. In exchange for a change in business practices, I'm offering you my strength and prestige. It wouldn't be an official capture, human systems couldn't contain me anyway, but it's the closest you'd get to taming a legend."_

Pieces were starting to fall into place for Giovanni, though if Mew itself was stepping forward to change the world, things were more dire than he could've imagined. "You're asking me to step out onto the world stage as someone who has a god in their pocket. Why would I paint a target on my back when you must know what steps I have to take to succeed with my plans?"

Mew darkened. _"Oh, believe me, I know plenty about your steps. You might be the best person for the job but my conditions are required so I can stomach associating with you. I'm certainly not asking you to grow a heart. Your heartlessness is part of what I feel would make our business fruitful."_

_"Your methods would no longer be required to inspire loyalty within your ranks once knowledge of my association reaches my children. Respect is a more powerful bond than fear. Denounce this bond all you want, you cannot deny it offers its own strength. Your subordinates will be more willing to follow you, both kinds, and I know you're already mulling plans of what to do on the public front."_

_"With my backing, I can bring your team up to the levels of the Elites and further your political hold. My being will sway people to your side. The changes to make governmentally will stand a chance with the backing of the citizens where they couldn't be made before with the government subversion of civil liberties. You can be the face of the movement and I'd be your bodyguard. I know this isn't going to come without some attempted 'accidents'."_

Giovanni sat, swirled his drink, and listened. Years of plans stood behind and before him. The outlines of Mew's plan were clear but were they worth the risk? "You want a puppet leader."

Mew shook their head. _"I want to protect the world from devastation, to unite all people within the nations. I want you, Giovanni Rocketto, to liberate this world from the few that hold all the power and wealth. It has to be a human to lead the humans. It has to be done legally to have the backing of the people."_

Mew came to close its eyes. "It has to be before my children retake their world."

Giovanni went rigid. "Is that a threat?"

Another shake of the head was the legend's answer. _"No, Mister Rocketto, that's an inevitability if things continue as they are. There might not be a world left if that came to pass. I want you to think on a question and it's one that doesn't have an answer that can be put into words."_

_"Why do we let humans rule?"_

Giovanni's first instinct was to scoff, but he held it back. "You mean to tell me that the beings of creation sat around a table and decided to pick us to lead the planet? Our achievements are our own doing. We all fought for our place."

_"In a manner of speaking, yes, that is what we did. I'd never take your race's accomplishments from you. You've all fought and fought well. However, you, more than almost anyone on this planet, understand what we're capable of."_

It finally clicked into place with that last statement. "This has nothing to do with human government."

Giovanni looked into Mew's eyes and saw no refutement. With a sigh, Mew spoke. "Not nothing, but in comparison, it might as well be. Giovanni, if I felt there was another way, I'd be taking it right now, but you might be the only chance we have left."

Mew solemnly looked up and stated it clear. _"The ones who you call gods are voting to murder my most precious child. Either humanity changes their minds, or humanity will no longer exist."_


	2. Chapter 2

The office felt inadequate for the degree of severity required with a statement as serious as humanity's continued existence. The end of the human race was being discussed and Mew, of all things, came to him looking for help. The League had been making some questionable decisions lately regarding the liberty of both people and pokemon, but to think things were that dire?

Giovanni froze for a moment before he recollected himself and set what remained of his drink down. "What do you think I can do about it?"

Mew frowned at the dismissal. "_Despite your heavy-handed methods with my children, you know very well where the political scene is headed. There's going to be a power vacuum with the upcoming retirement of Charles Goodshow. I believe you have the ability to fill it and move the human race into a more peaceful coexistence with not just my children, but the world itself."_

"_If something isn't done about humanity's treatment of this planet and its creatures, its caretakers will see fit to fix the problem themselves. I come to you, not because you care how we're treated but, because you have a vision for the world that frees the people to make their own choices. With you knowing what's at stake, I have the hope that you're willing to live up to your creed. I believe you can save humans from genocide."_

Giovanni held a fist to his mouth and tapped on his desk with his other hand. "How much time do we have?"

There was a sigh of relief from the legend. "_The Silph Company's manufacture of what they call the 'Master Ball' removes a pokemon's will from the bond and causes the subjugation of a sentient creature. The gods fear not of their own capture at this moment, but of an unwilling capture of a lesser creator. Such a thing sets a precedent and would lead to humans attempting to reach the gods in subsequent projects. Should a Master Ball be completed, some may be compelled to act then and there."_

Another tap on the desk. "And if that is prevented?"

Mew folded its arms. "_While the Master Ball has been the major point of contention, the one after would be the upcoming election and the new President's opening moves. You'd have enough time to get elected and make decisions that would then buy more time. I'm hoping by then I can make my plan public to the others and not have them accuse me of treason."_

Lowering his hand, Giovanni reached for his drink and downed the last of it, returning the glass softly to his desk. "I want to get one thing clear. I will be the one in charge. I will handle my business as I see fit. The plan going forward will be mine. Are we clear?"

Mew nodded and extended a paw out to shake. "_I'm trusting you to do the right thing."_

Giovanni frowned but shook hands with the legend. Mew ended the shake and finished the last of their drink. "_Do you need some time to come up with a plan?"_

Giovanni opened a side drawer of his desk and pulled out one of the governmental forms he carried but never used. "I do. It's the middle of the official League season. In order to get out of the public eye for some time, I'm going to sign for my vacation time. I will have two weeks to get things in order."

"During this time, the public story will be that I had gone out in the wilds for some soul searching and happen across the most peculiar pokemon. You will have helped me find my way and I will then use my business's front as an environmentalist company as a basis for putting myself into the political scene. I will make you known as I declare my run for the presidency."

"I will instead be calling my associates together and show you that I'm willing to uphold my end of the bargain. After making them the first to know about our association, I will need you to verify their loyalty to the new terms of our business. I will not stand for dissention. I will hear different takes on the matter and I will decide from there how to proceed."

Giovanni then pressed back down on the intercom. "Felicity, call the board for Sunday at noon. No exceptions."

"Understood, sir."

Giovanni then finished signing off on the paper and stood. "Come then, Mew. We have work to do."

Mew responded cheekily. "_Understood, sir."_


End file.
